


Give me the morning

by Georgina_Chetcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood Bond, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Poetry, Psychology, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina_Chetcher/pseuds/Georgina_Chetcher
Summary: We were born like this.Again.In the world full of war and pain.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4
Collections: Naruto FF





	Give me the morning

Blood flows like a river  
Trying to drown my feeling.  
We were born like this.  
Again.  
In the world full of war and pain.  
Telling you lies,  
I know no shame.  
Even if I love you  
What can I do?  
Putting aside, getting away.  
Only the strongest can change the ways.  
Weaker are only changing the names.  
Burning alive, bleeding my day.  
I am just waiting for you not to stay  
One to one with this hatred hate  
Unprotected, unreflected.  
Don’t want to keep you away.  
It’s my day. It’s my shame.  
It will end soon, just come my way.


End file.
